


Confidante

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Confidante

_Her image was his constant companion, his confidante._

"He looks just like his father."

"He's an arrogant, insolent brat – he tried to get himself killed _again_."

"He helped _Black_ escape. And, if he is to be believed, Pettigrew as well."

"He managed to put his own name in the Goblet. It's becoming more difficult to protect him."

"He rushed off to the Ministry. My hands were tied."

"He doesn't understand a thing, has no idea what I've sacrificed for him. Blasted fool."

~*~

"I tried, Lily. I did everything that was asked of me. I failed you."

"He lives, Severus."

_Redemption._


End file.
